Neutron detection and imaging has recently gained enormous importance in applications for homeland security with particular emphasis on detecting explosives, radioactive materials and materials associated with nuclear weapons such as plutonium, which is a significant source of fission-based neutrons. The demand of homeland security has led to a shortage of 3He which is used in the most common gaseous based neutron detector since large scale radiation portal monitoring systems are being deployed by the thousands.
Thus, a need exists for alternative neutron detection systems, such as neutron scintillating materials used in smaller neutron detectors for scattering and imaging.